


Small

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe stargaze.





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The thing about their love is that there’s something about it that feels like a shield from the galaxy around them. The galaxy may be going to the Corellian hells, but at least they have each other. At least they love each other. It’s like their own little world, their own little fairytale, where nobody can reach them.

There’s something about lying underneath the stars where Poe Dameron can’t help but stare into them in amazement, and think of flying. His ship, underneath those little diamonds in the sky, little lights to guide the way. Ben lies next to him, and the bigger man shivers a little bit.

Poe turns to look at him. “Cold?” he says.

“No.” Ben turns to him, smiles before turning back to the stars. “Just afraid of falling.”

Poe squeezes his hand. “I won’t let you fall.”

Ben smiles again before turning back to the sky. “I always worried about falling when I looked at the stars,” he says. “Maybe it’s because they’re so big. Really gives you some perspective on how small you are in the universe, doesn’t it?”

“That’s part of why I like flying so much.” Poe sighs. “You really fly among the stars, and your own problems look small in comparison, don’t they?”

“Maybe.” Ben sighs. “Then again, everything seems smaller."

They look up at the stars, and they take in the different constellations — the Belt, the Bear, and so much more. Even pointing them out, Poe is aware of how small they are in contrast to the galaxy itself and he can’t help but be amazed by it. They lie there in the grass, aware of how small they really are, and loving it all the while.


End file.
